A New Beginning
by intricate designs
Summary: A Kagome and Inuyasha fanfic. Kagome moves to America, and meets Inuyasha. Alternate universe. Chapter 12 up!
1. Thoughtful Friends

Kagome sighed. In a week she would be moving, leaving the place where she grew up. She would miss her only home she ever knew.

Mom had found a new job in America. She had always wanted to be a doctor, instead of being just a nurse. She had all the education needed. Then, one day, a friend of her's introduced her to a american doctor who wanted to study Japan's hospitals. In the hospital he worked there was need for another doctor. Excitedly, Mom called the american hospital. After a few plane flights back and forth, she was hired. The part about speaking english was easy. When Mom was a few years older than what Kagome was now, she traveled to America and stayed there for a while. Mom knew how to speak english quite fluently.

The house they were moving in was larger then the one they were living in now. Grandpa was quite unhappy to hear that they were moving away. He really liked the shrine.

"Who will take care of it after we move away?"

Sota was sad too. He had many friends here. Of course Buyo would come with them.

Kagome's silver cell phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's me, Yuka! I can't believe you're moving! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?"

Kagome smiled weakly, "I only found out yesterday!"

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna throw a going-away party for you! Eri, Ayumi and I have it all planned!"

"Guys! I hope you didn't go to all that trouble just because I'm moving!"

"What trouble? The party is tonight! We invited everyone, including _Hojo_!"

"Oh, all right. I'll come. Your house, right?"

"Yep! See ya later!"

Kagome snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her purse. She smiled. It was so

nice of her friends to think of her. Kagome decided to have as much fun as she could at this one last party with her friends.


	2. One Last Party

Kagome picked out of her closet a lacy blue shirt and dark jeans. Getting dressed, she thought,_ I'm going to miss Auymi, Eri and Yuka so much!_

She walked out of the house and closed the door. Quickly hopping on her pink bike, she pedaled in the direction of Yuki's house.

A few minutes later and slightly out of breath, she walked into Yuka's house. Inside, a large white banner across the living room said, 'We'll miss you Kagome!' in curly pink letters. 

Just then, Auymi walked into the living room with her arms full of crepe paper.

"You're early!", she exclaimed.

"Yeah... Want me to help?"

"No way! It's your party!"

"All right."

"I still can't believe you're going! I'm gonna miss you so much! You have to email me every single day!"

Kagome laughed. "Sure! And you have to reply to me every single day, too!

Just then, Yuka came and started to arrange the food.

"Hey Kagome! I got you a going away present! Auymi and  
Eri helped with it."

"Oh, you shouldn't of!"

"But I wanted to! You'll never guess what it is!"

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Yuka smiled wickedly.

---

The boom box was blasting rock music. Kagome danced and danced. Later, she received many presents. One by one, she ripped open the wrapping paper and set aside the tissue paper. Kagome got little cherry earrings, a silver necklace, a cute sky blue skirt, a book, and a special box of healing herbs (from Hojo, as always).  
She looked a little puzzled, as she hadn't recieved a single present from her three best friends yet. However, Eri came parading in with a big light green bag with blue tissue papaer sticking out of the top.

"I saved the best for last!" she grinned, handing the bag to Kagome. It was heavy. 

She reached into the bag and felt something hard and smooth. Pulling it out, she saw it was a thick lilac scrapbook with the words, 'Friends 'til the End' in elegant purple script. Kagome opened the scrapbook and saw inside there were pictures of Kagome, Eri and Auymi at school, at the mall, at the park and more. She could see the pages were painstakingly decorated and the pictures were carefully placed. On the inside cover, in purple gel pen it said, 'From Yuka, Auymi and Eri. We'll miss you!'

Kagome was touched by the gift.

Auymi asked, "Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's beautiful! How long did it take you to  
make this?" 

Yuka replied, "The whole weekend, more or less..." 

"Thanks so much! This is the best present I've ever gotten."

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. She was leaving these wonderful friends behind! What would she do in America? She would miss them so much.

The rest of the people at the party silently left. They knew that Kagome would want to be alone with her friends.

Kagome quietly leafed through the scrapbook. There were pictures of when Eri moved here at age 6, and pictures of Auymi at the park, where they first met. Pictures of Yuka with Kagome in preschool, and pictures of their last sleepover. Pictures of countless birthdays, parties and trips to amusement parks.

The four friends walked outside with each other. There was no need for words, for they knew each other so well. After a while, they came to a hill of grass, and lay down, watching the stars.


	3. New Hopes

Kagome packed up her belongings, putting them carefully in cardboard boxes and crates. Some of her things, like her bike, desk and bed, would have to be given away.

They wouldn't fit on the plane. She felt sad. Kagome had lived here all her life.

She reminisced over every item. They were leaving tomorrow, early in the morning. 

Mom came upstairs and stood in the doorway.

"Done yet?"

"Almost."

"Okay, when you're done, come downstairs. We're having dinner soon."

She walked into Sota's room to help him with packing his things. Kagome sighed. _One last day in Japan,_ she thought, _but on the other hand I'll make new friends in America. I wonder if they have uniforms... I heard that some schools do and some don't... I hope mine dosen't._

Kagome mused over the possiblites of new friends and a whole new culture. She felt a tingle of excitment. Not a lot, but enough to brighten up her day.

_Maybe it won't be that bad..._


	4. Moving Away

Kagome and her family stood amist the crowded airport. It was early in the morning, about 6:00. She had said goodbye to all her friends at her house. Her former house.

She thought about the things she knew about America as they moved through the security lines.

_Mom says we are moving to Molania, California. I wonder what our house looks like... I know Mom brought pictures back, but those weren't exactly the best, taken on such a rainy day there..._

The Higurashi family sat in the many seats near their airplane and waited. The airport was filled with busy people, walking to and fro. They had about twenty minutes until they could board the plane. Kagome took her scrapbook her friends gave her and flipped through it. She was overwhelmed by the memories and sadness, and put it back in her suitcase. Instead she took out a small blue journal and a black pen. It was filled with already many entries. Soon Kagome would have to get a new one. She crossed her legs, and started to write. 

_It's Friday, and we're moving to America today! I can't believe this is actually happening. The plane is coming soon, so I better make this quick. My friends came early in the morning, before we left, and said tearful goodbyes. I'm going to miss them __**so**__ much! Mom says the high school I'm going to is Molania High School. I wonder what's it like? I'm going to have to learn how to speak English more fluently, too. Mom entered me in a English class back in Japan, but that was a year ago. This Molania place is suppose to have some people from Japan, too. Maybe I'll find another Japanese girl that will help me brush up on English, plus show me the way around. That would be nice... However, those American TV shows always have mean kids in the school.. But you can't always trust the TV... I got to go now... I'll write more on the plane! _

A few minutes later, the Higurashi family boarded the plane. Kagome sat by the window, next to Sota. After a while, the attendant came around and the plane took off. Kagome sighed and stared out the window. In six hours or so she would be in California.


	5. A Special Day

Kagome walked towards the school office. She was there to fill out the registration form. In a few days it would be the first day of school. Her mom had told her not to worry because in this part of the U.S. there were plenty of Japanese kids like her. And Kagome could already speak English.

As Kagome stepped into the office, she saw another guy there.  
_Wow..._ Kagome thought. _His hair's silver! Probably dyed…. And it's so long!_

He was bending over the counter, filling out a blue form. Kagome looked throughly over the office and saw a table with forms laid out. She got a white one for the new kids and saw that the blue ones were for some kind of art contest. There was no one else in the office at that moment. The silver-haired boy glanced at her, and then went back to the piece of paper.

_That's a little rude…. Oh well. I might as well try to make some friends..._ "Hi!", Kagome said.  
"Hey. New kid, I'm guessing?"   
"Yeah."  
The boy put the blue sheet of paper into a large pile of other papers and left. Kagome started filling out the form.

**First Name:** Kagome  
**Last Name:** Higurashi  
**Gender:** Female  
**Grade: **9th 

-----

Kagome walked back into the house.  
_Strange…. All the lights are off. Maybe Grandpa, Mom and Souta went to the grocery store or something…_

Opening the door, she took off her shoes. All of a sudden the lights flickered on.  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"  
Kagome jumped. Then her face lit up with a smile. The kitchen table had a large cake and presents.

"Thanks so much! I can't believe I forgot my birthday!"  
Her mom smiled and said, "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Kagome sat down in a wooden chair and looked at the cake. It was a white vanilla ice cream cake, her favorite, with _Happy Birthday Kagome!_ in pink frosting. Kagome blew out the candles in one puff of air.

_I wish this year of my life will have many adventures!_

Little did she know how much that would be true.


	6. A New Friend

Kagome woke up to the sound of the beeping alarm. Groaning, she shut it off and reluctantly got up. The she remembered. Today was the first day of school! Smiling, Kagome got up and went to the closet. She picked out a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt with flowers. The outfit had been a present at her surprise 15th birthday party two days ago. She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed.

Slinging her yellow backpack filled with school supplies on, Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome. Here, have some cereal."

Kagome poured milk into the cereal bowl and started to eat. Five minutes later she put the bowl in the sink and walked out the door. Her bus stop would be just a block away.

At the bus stop she noticed there was the silver-haired boy she had seen the other day. There was also another guy with silver hair, except this one was taller and older. His hair was also a lot longer. They looked similar.

_Probably brothers,_ Kagome thought.

Another boy was there too, and he had long black hair which was in a ponytail. A girl was also walking to the bus stop, with a long black ponytail. She was carrying a pink backpack. A few bags and backpacks occupied the corner of the sidewalk.

_Maybe long hair is a trend around here..._

As she approached the bus stop, the younger silver-haired boy seemed to be argueing with the guy with a ponytail. The older silver-haired teenager seemed to be ignoring them. Only the girl seemed to be aware of Kagome.

"Hi! My name is Sango Shimizu. What's your's?", the girl cheerfully said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. What grade are you in?"

"Ninth."

"Me too!"

"Cool."

The guys finally seemed to notice her.

"Hey. I'm in ninth too. My name's Koga," the guy with black hair said.

"Hey. I've seen you before in the office at school. I'm Inuyasha," the younger silver-haired boy said, "And that's my jerk of a brother, Sesshomaru." He gestured towards the older boy. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

Another girl walked to the bus stop.

"Hi! I'm Ayame Aoki," introducing herself. The girl had dark brown wavy hair and a slim figure.

"I'm Kagome," she said for a second time.

Just then, the school bus came up the street and stopped. The teens picked up their backpacks. One by one, they got on the bus. There wasn't a lot of seats left.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Fine with me," and Sango moved over.

"So, are you new around here?" 

"Yep. I just moved here a few days ago from Japan."

"Cool. I'm Japanese too, but I was born here. Did you take English classes or something?"

"Yeah. Hey, let's compare our schedules."

Kagome and Sango both dug out their schedules from their ever full backpacks.

"We have History, homeroom, English, Math and lunch together," Sango said happily.

"Cool."

By the time they got to the high school, the two of them were chattering away like old friends. Sango was nervous too, because this would be her first year in high school.

Sango and Kagome walked into homeroom together. Once inside the classroom, they saw that the teacher wasn't here yet and there was only a few other people there. A boy with short black hair in a little ponytail came over and said hi to Sango.

"Hey Miroku. This is Kagome, she moved here from Japan."

"Cool." Miroku's eyes twinkled mischievously and Sango noticed.

"Don't you even think about asking Kagome!" Sango told Miroku.  
"Aww…"

Kagome was confused. What was Miroku going to ask?

Sango noticed Kagome's puzzled look and explained, "Miroku here is a pervert. He askes every girl if they'll bear his child."

"Oh…."

"So will you, Kagome?" Miroku interrupted.

Kagome blushed and said a loud no. Sango then slapped Miroku.

"Hey! It was just a question!" Miroku said indignantly.

Other students began arriving. The teacher came into the room and the bell rang loudly, so they all took their seats. Kagome noticed Koga and Inuyasha was there.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Myoga. Since not everyone knows each other and we have a few newcomers, I'd like each person to stand up and introduce themselves and if they want to, tell us a little about you," The stout teacher said. Mr. Myoga appeared to be old, since he had gray hair.

"Hi! My name is Sango."

"I'm Kagome and I just moved from moved from Japan."

"My name's Koga."

"I'm Ayame. I like running."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"My name is Hojo and I want to be a doctor."

"I'm Miroku."

It went on and on. Kagome got bored after a while. Finally Mr. Myoga told them they would start a unit on the Civil War next class and the bell rung.

English was next. The teacher in this class was also old. Her name was Mrs. Kaede. She seemed very nice, but it's kind of hard to make grammer exciting. Sango seemed to share the bored feeling and handed Kagome a note when Mrs. Kaede wasn't looking. It said, _You can sit at my table at lunch. Oh yeah, and IM me tonight. My screename's Sango07._

Kagome wrote,_ Ok._ She quickly slipped the note back to Sango. Sango smiled.

_I think I just made a new friend._


	7. Emails

Kagome walked home slowly, thinking about her first day of school. The day hadn't been particularly eventful, but she had met Miroku and Sango.

She smiled, thinking about when Miroku had tried to grope Sango, and how Sango had nearly knocked him out with a slap to the face. It was obvious that Miroku liked Sango a lot. And Sango seemed to like him back, though she would never admit it.

When Kagome got home, she saw there was a note on the counter.

_Kagome,   
Grandpa and I are going to get some groceries.  
If you're hungry there are some cookies in the cupboard.  
Watch Souta when he comes home.  
Love,  
Mom_

Just as Mom said, there were cookies, and they were chocolate chip, her favorite kind. Putting a few in a napkin, she ran up the stairs to her room and set her yellow backpack down. There wasn't any homework on the first day of school, so Kagome turned her computer on.

This had been one of the perks of moving; Mom had given her a computer since Kagome had want one desperately.

She quickly logged in and saw there were emails from Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and even one from Hojo! Kagome was puzzled. She didn't remember giving Hojo her email address. Since Eri had sent her email first, Kagome clicked on it.

_Hey Kagome! What's up? Is California cool? I miss you so much! Hojo has been asking about you so much that I just gave him your email address. I hope that's ok with you. I'm really bored. Anyway, I got to go. Yuka, Ayumi and I are going to the movies. Wish you were here!_

_So that's how Hojo got my email address…_ Kagome quickly typed back a reply.

_Hi Eri! California's ok. I made a new friend today. Her name's Sango and she is really nice. And no, I don't mind Hojo emailing me. See ya!_

Yuka's email was just as short.

_Hi Kagome! I miss you! School's ok, but Ayumi and Eri are in none of my classes! The three of us went to a movie a few days a go. It was fun, but it would have been more fun with you! Anyway, I got to go. Bye!_

Kagome felt bad for Yuka… Before, Yuka had always had one of them in each of her classes.

_Hey Yuka! I miss you too! It's too bad that Ayumi and Eri aren't in your classes! You'll survive, though. I made a friend over here. Her name's Sango. Email me back!_

Ayumi's email was next. Her email was a lot longer then the others. Kagome smiled, remembering the very intelligent girl.

_Hey Kagome! I miss you so much! How are you? Hojo's been asking about you. School's fine over here, but there's this really annoying kid in my class that bugs me…. Guess what? I'm getting a puppy soon! What breed should I get? I mean, I've always wanted a German Shepard, but Dachshunds are so cute! I love Beagles, too. What do you think? Anyway, you know the shrine? It looks so empty now. The woman who you sold it to is very nice, but there aren't many things to look at now… Your grandpa was better at it. He had all those interesting antiques. It's really strange seeing the shrine without you near it or your family. Well, I got to go. Bye! _

Kagome thought for a minute about Ayumi's email, and then started typing. 

_Hi Ayumi! I'm fine. You are so lucky! You're finally getting a puppy! What did you do to get you're parents to let you get a dog? I don't know about the breed. I don't have a lot of experience with dogs… I miss you too! Bye!_

Hojo's email very blunt. Kagome could here the door opening. Souta had come home.

_Hey Higurashi. How are you?_

She emailed him quickly back.

_Hey Hojo! I'm fine. How's school? _

Kagome looked at the clock. It was four, and her mom wasn't back yet. She saw Sango was online, and started instant messaging her.

_Hey Sango!_

Hi Kagome! What's up?

_Nothing much. I just emailed some of my friends back in Japan._

Cool! Hey, do you have any siblings? I have a brother.

_So do I! _

That's cool. Do you have any pets?

_Yeah. Just a cat. His name is Buyo._

I have a cat too! Her name is Kirara.

_We have so much in common!_

Yeah. Kirara has two tails, though.

_She does? WOW!_

Yep. She was born with them.

_Awesome!_

So…. Can Miroku join our chat?

_Sure…_

**Hey ladies!**

_Hi Miroku. What's up?_

**Nothing, I'm bored.**

Me too.

_Me three._

**Do you guys wanna go to the movies?**

_Sure._

Ok. 

**What movie do you want to see? **

_I don't know…_

Why don't we decide once we get there?

_Good idea._

**Ok.**

Let's meet there in 15 minutes.

_Ok, see ya._

**Bye.**

----

Kagome quickly logged off her computer. She changed into blue jeans and a light pink top, and grabbed her purse. Then, she just heard Mom and Grandpa coming back from the store with groceries. Kagome walked downstairs.

"Hi! I'm going to the movies, okay Mom?"

"Okay, honey, be back before six."

"See you later!"

Kagome walked out the door. The movie theater was pretty close to her house, only a block away.

---

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" Sango waved to Kagome. Kagome quickly bought the tickets and went to the line for the concession stand.

"Hi Sango! Where's Miroku?"

"Not here yet, I guess."

Just then, Miroku appeared with his ticket in hand. Then, somehow his other hand found way to Sango's butt. A loud slap was heard throughout the room.

"Miroku, you pervert! If you ever do that again I will kill you!"

"Somehow, dear Sango, I doubt that. After all, you don't have the heart to." Miroku smirked slightly.

Kagome laughed, and then said, "Oh, quit it you two. Let's go already!"

The three of them entered the theater and sat down.

---

An hour and a half later, they came out of the movie theater laughing. The film had been very funny. Then, Miroku spotted the long haired boy who had said his name was Koga.

"Hey Miroku. How was the movie?"

"It was good. These are my friends Sango and Kagome." Miroku gestured toward them.

"Hi," Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Hi," Koga said.

Kagome looked at her watch. It was almost six.

"Hey, guys, I have to go. Bye!" 

"Okay, bye Kagome!" Sango said.

"Bye," Koga and Miroku said too.

Kagome hurried home. When she got there, she was just in time for dinner.

"How was your day, Kagome?" her mom asked.

Kagome smiled. She got the feeling people get once you make new friends, and when it felt like the rest of the year was going to be lots of fun.

"Wonderful."


	8. An Assignment

Kagome sighed. English class could be very boring sometimes. Right now the teacher was on the topic of 'How to write a proper paragraph'. Then, Kagome saw the silver haired boy.

She hadn't known that he was in her class. But, he sat behind her, and it was only the second day of school. Besides, she wasn't paying much attention to English class, anyway.

His hair was sliver. It was really incredible. The silver color seemed to be almost white, but not quite. And his hair looked silky soft. It didn't give off the look of being dyed, like most people. In fact, it was quite natural on him.

"….and I'll pick your partners," Mrs. Kaede said. Kagome was surprised. They were doing partner work?!?

_Ugh…. I should have been paying attention._

Mrs. Kaede continued,"I know, I know, most of you would rather pick your own partners, but if you do, you would probably know the person you pick. And that would defeat the purpose of the assignment. The interview assignment will be due next week."

_Oh, ok. I wonder who my partner will be?_

"I put your names on slips of paper in this jar. I'll pick two out." 

"Sango and Ayame."

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

_It's the silver-haired boy who was at my bus stop!._

Kagome doodled on her notebook while the teacher got through the rest of the partners. She shifted her attention back to the teacher after she was done.

"Ok, now you have 20 minutes to get started before the bell rings. The sample questions are over there, on my desk."

Kagome hurriedly grabbed a sheet of paper from the teacher's desk.

The silver-haired boy approached her.

_I wonder if he's nice._

"Hi," Kagome said.

"Hey."

"Okay, do you want to ask the questions first or should I?"

"You can."

Kagome picked up her pencil and read a few of the questions.

_Inuyasha doesn't seem very friendly…._

"What's your full name?"

"Inuyasha Taishio.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Just one older brother."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Nope."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I don't have one."

"Okay, why don't you ask me some questions?"

"Ok, um, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ice cream, I guess."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Just my younger brother Souta."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Nope."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Art." Kagome waited while Inuyasha scribbled down her answers.

"So, um, do you want to meet at the library to get this finished?"

"Sure… Four o' clock, ok?

"Okay."

The bell rung and the two of them gathered up their stuff and went to their lockers.


	9. The Library

Kagome got home and put down her backpack in her room. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00. She had an hour before heading down to the library.

Kagome heard the door downstairs close. Souta was home earlier then usual, and by the sounds of chattering, with a friend in tow, too.

She went downstairs. Her stomach was rumbling, since she hadn't had much for lunch.

"Hey Kagome, this is Shippou," Souta introduced the redhead to Kagome. 

"Hi Shippou! I'm Souta's sister. Would you like some cookies? I was just about to get some."

Shippou smiled. 

"Ok!" He said happily.

---

Kagome approached the library carrying her backpack. She pushed open the large glass doors and looked around. A silver head caught her eye and she walked toward it.

"Hi," Kagome said.

"Hey." 

"Um, let's start with some more questions."

"Sure." 

The two of them asked questions to each other and scribbled down the answers.

Five minutes later, Kagome saw Koga was also at the library. He walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna go to the movies tonight with me?" He said, deliberately ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome was very nervous. The two obviously didn't like each other.

_What should I do?_

Koga and Inuyasha glared at each other for two minutes before Kagome finally said, "Um, sorry Koga. I gotta finish this interview and it might take a long time. My mom's expecting me home, anyway. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you around, Kagome." Koga left them and walked away.

Kagome relaxed. She then turned her attention back to Inuyasha. To her surprise, Inuyasha was now glaring at her.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing!" He shot back, and picked up his books and walked away.

_What was that all about? Don't we have to finish the interview?_

---

Kagome sighed, walking through the park. She had come to relax and write in her journal.

_This is just great, absolutely great. Now I'll never get that paper finished. _

She sat down under a tree.

_This is my fault… I should have told Koga no or something else… After all, the two don't like each other. Saying yes to Koga must have made Inuyasha mad. And Koga just ignored Inuyasha like he wasn't there. Maybe I should have said no, since he's rude like that. Ugh! What am I going to do now?_

--- 

Inuyasha was ticked off.

_Who does she think she is, hooking up with guys while she's doing homework?_

He kept on walking.

_Maybe it was partly my fault… After all, it was that idiot who asked her out first. She was just being polite. Now what am I going to do?_

Inuyasha finally got to the park. He loved it, mostly because it was the kind of park with a lot of woods and trees.

Inuyasha looked around, making sure no one could see him. Then he spotted the highest tree.

_No one will see me in that really tall tree. _

He jumped and landed on the first limb, about twenty feet from the ground. Inuyasha started climbing higher. He could see the whole park when he finally stopped at a couple branches up.

Inuyasha sat on the limb, thinking. He felt sad. After all, Kagome reminded him a lot of his old girlfriend, Kikyo. They even looked kind of similar. Their personalities were similar, too. That is, before Kikyo changed. 

He started to doze off in the tree. Just then, a familiar person walked into the park.

_Kagome's here!_

Inuyasha watched her intently. Kagome walked under the very tree he was in, and sat down. Then she took out her notebook.

_Damn it! She better not look up! _

Of course, if Kagome did look up, she would find out about Inuyasha's secret.

---

15 minutes later, Kagome was still there. Inuyasha craned his head, trying to read the notebook.

_What the heck is she writing?_

A bird landed on the branch above him. All of a sudden, a white blob of bird poop missed his head by inches.

Inuyasha twisted a stick off the branch and threw it at the bird. He missed. Another bird landed next to the first bird. Again, bird poop fell. It landed on Inuyasha's arm.

He hurriedly wiped it off. Incensed, Inuyasha grabbed all the sticks he could find and threw them.

Every single one of the sticks missed.

_THEY"RE TAUNTING ME!_

Inuyasha pounced on the birds, but, again, he missed miserably. He reached out a hand and Inuyasha fell backwards off the branch.


	10. Falling

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me! On the other site I write fanfics on, all the people ever tell me to do is to update. And that's it. So I really appreciate actually telling me about what you liked. Now onward with the story!**

**---**

Inuyasha turned in midair, as he was falling. He tried to grab on to branches, but none of them were close enough.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha landed on top of her. He wasn't sitting on her, but turned over, with his face close to hers.

Inuyasha tried to clam her down.

"L-L-Listen! I can explain!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome continued to scream.

A few people who were walking by stared at them.

"There's nothing to see here! Move along people!" Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up.

Kagome was still screaming. After another minute she finally stopped. And when she stopped screaming, she was mad.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!?"

"S-S-Sorry," Inuyasha stuttered!

She looked at him for a minute, then asked a question.

_Please don't ask me why I was in the tree! _Inuyasha pleaded quietly.

"Why do you have dog ears?"

For the first time since Inuyasha fell, he noticed that his necklace, the one he always wore, was on the ground. It was purplish-black, and it concealed his ears, claws and fangs.

_Damn it! The necklace came off while I was falling!_

He quickly grabbed it.

"Um, uh, these? They're fake. I'm going to a costume party later and forgot they were on," Inuyasha fibbed.

Kagome stared at him.

_He's lying, _she thought.

Finally, she said, "I don't believe you."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, it's none of your business."

"Fine then. I guess I don't get an explanation for why you were in that tree and fell on me either?"

"I was just climbing the tree and I accidentally fell."

"And I just happened to be sitting under it and didn't hear you climbing?"

Inuyasha started to stutter.

"W-W-Well-"

"Listen, if you don't want to tell me then, fine. I won't ask about it." Kagome gathered her stuff, got up, and briskly walked away. Inuyasha grabbed his necklace and put it on so his ears couldn't be seen.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha ran after her. When he finally caught up, he tapped on her shoulder. Kagome turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry the afternoon. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Kagome's face softened and she smiled.

"Thanks for apologizing. How about we go to my house and finish this project? I'm sure my mom won't mind and it's not far from here."

"Okay."

The two walked to Kagome's house together.

Kagome smiled again.

_I guess he's not as bad as I thought he was. _

_---_

**Remember to review!**


	11. With Koga

The bell rang and class was over. Kagome handed in her interview about Inuyasha.

"Why Kagome! This is very good!" Mrs. Kaede exclaimed while looking over the paper.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She walked out of the room and to her locker. While she was putting her books away, Sango came up to her.

"Hey Kagome! I'm having a birthday party on Saturday. I invited a lot of people. Can you come?"

"Sure, just let me ask my mom when I get home. She'll say yes, though."

"Great!"

Kagome closed her locker, and since Sango had lunch with her, they walked to the cafeteria together.

---

"Ew, this is so gross," Sango said as she poked at her macaroni and cheese with the tip of her fork.

"That's why I always pack my lunch," Kagome said, bringing out a slice of pizza.

"Come on! Share! I didn't have anything for breakfast!" Sango begged.

"Oh, alright," Kagome handed her another slice of pizza from her lunch bag.

Another girl sat down at their table. She had red hair in pigtails.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hi Ayame! Ayame, this is Kagome. She's new here."

"Hi!" Kagome said. Ayame smiled at her.

"So Ayame, you're coming to my party, right?"

"Of course!"

"So, what do you want as a present?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know… Surprise me!"

"Okay." Kagome said.

---

Kagome tore through her closet. She was going to the movies with Koga. He seemed pretty nice, and he was on the track team too. Koga was the fastest runner in school.

_Something pretty and nice, but still casual,_ she thought as she rummaged through her closet.

She finally decided on a pink tank top with little flowers and dark blue jeans.

---

Kagome looked around. Then, she spotted Koga and walked to where he was.

"Hi Koga."

"Hey Kagome. I got the tickets to the movie already."

Kagome looked at the tickets and inwardly frowned. She had really wanted to see this other movie, but it looked like Koga had chosen one of those action movies with a lot of blood and fighting.

The two walked into the theater. Kagome saw Miroku and a couple of his friends and waved to him. Miroku looked surprised when he saw her.

"Hey Kagome. I didn't know you were going out with Koga. Or that you liked these kind of movies."

Before Kagome could say anything, Koga barged in.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend and this movie rocks."

Miroku noticed Kagome frowning behind him.

_We've only been on a date for five minutes and I'm his girlfriend already?_

They sat down a row behind Miroku and his friends.

Kagome didn't even pay attention to the movie. It was very gory, and instead she mulled over about Koga.

_He's a nice guy, but kind of possessive. _

_But, of course, almost all guys are. _

_Not on their first date with a girl! _

_Maybe he really likes me or something. _

_Well, he wasn't very considerate. _

_I don't know him very well yet. _

_Come on, does he feel like the right person to be your boyfriend? _

Kagome had to admit that it didn't feel like he was.

_Fine, I'll tell him I don't think this is going to work out. _

Now that that matter was resolved, she started about thinking about after the movie. She planned to pick out Sango's present. Kagome mentally made a list in her head.

_Clothes? _

Then it has to be special since otherwise she can get some clothes anytime.

_Books?_

Nah, Sango didn't strike her as the kind of person who liked to stay still.

_Athletic equipment? _

That would just be strange. Who gives someone a tennis racquet or a basketball? Well, if she did, then it would have to be pretty special, like autographed by someone.

_A gift card?_

She could get Sango one, but that wouldn't be very surprising, would it?

_Jewelry?_

That was a definite possibility, since almost all girls like jewelry. And Sango did wear it a lot. Jewelry it is.

---

The movie finally ended.

As Kagome and Koga walked out of the theater, she told Koga.

"Koga, I don't think this is going to work out."

"Why not, Kagome?" Koga's smile disappeared.

"This just doesn't feel right, you know?"

"Yeah…" Koga shoved his hands in his pockets, frowned and started to walk away.

"Wait Koga! We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah." He seemed much happier. "See you around, Kagome."

_Ugh… I think I just gave him more hope._


	12. Best Friends

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Same goes for all the chapters before this one.**

---

Kagome smiled as she finished talking on the phone. She had found a present for Sango, and it was perfect!

Sango's birthday party was in a half an hour. Kagome quickly looked in her closet for something to wear.

After looking for a while, she found a pink spaghetti strap top with lots of dark red flowers on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. Kagome quickly got dressed and then brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror with satisfaction, held Sango's present, and then ran down the steps.

"Mom! I'm leaving for Sango's party!"

"Okay, honey! Have fun! Don't stay out too late!"

Kagome closed the door and ran to Sango's house.

---

Kagome was ten minutes early, but she had planned that. She rang the doorbell, and Sango's parents answered.

"Hello!"

"Hi Kagome! Here, let me take that for you," as Sango's mother took the present carefully out of Kagome's hands.

Sango's mother smiled.

"I'll be sure to not let Sango see it."

---

Sango was very energetic as she brushed her long hair. It was her birthday! Downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring and Kagome talking to her parents.

Sango ran down the steps.

"Hey Kagome! You're early!"

"Hi! Happy Birthday!" as Kagome then gave her a small pink box.

Sango felt that the box was suspiciously light.

"Hmm… I wonder what's in here… Earrings? A necklace?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kagome said teasingly.

---

When the party started, Kagome saw that Sango had practically invited every person from school. She only recognized a few of them; Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru. They all seemed to be having a fun time, though. The music was loud and upbeat, and the food was very good.

After a while, Sango stopped the music.

"Okay everyone! Present time! After this, there's cake!" She shouted.

All the people came over to where she was standing. They started to file into the living room, where all the presents were. Everyone sat down on either the ground or a couch.

Kagome immediately sat next to Sango.

"Open my present first!" Ayame trusted a purple colored bag at Sango.

"Open mine last!" Kagome told Sango.

"Okay!"

Sango began unwrapping presents. Ayame got Sango a butterfly bracelet. InuYasha got her a gift card, and so did Sesshomaru. Miroku got her a heart shaped pillow, and Koga got her a random assortment of makeup stuff. There were a lot more presents, from people Kagome didn't recognize or know.

Sango, however, knew every person's name. She got a few books, a giant boomerang, a silver bracelet, a picture frame, a DVD movie, a board game, a CD game, an iDog, some clothes and a giant, stuffed panda.

Finally, it was Kagome's turn.

"Here you go!" Kagome handed the box to Sango.

Sango unwrapped it quickly, and found only a card inside. She looked puzzled at Kagome, then picked up the card.

"Best wishes on you birthday! Will you take care of me?" Sango read aloud.

The other people also looked at Kagome quizzedly.

Suddenly, Kohaku, Sango's brother, came in parading with a cream colored cat. The cat had black markings and it had two tails instead of one.

Kohaku placed the cat in Sango's arms.

Sango's face split into a smile.

"Of course! Is it a she or a he?" Sango questioned.

"It's a she."

"She's so cute!" Sango said, hugging that kitten.

"I found her in a shelter, and I knew you would like her! She's a very rare breed. The two tails are natural."

"Thank you so much!" Sango exclaimed, "Does she have a name?"

"Nope. You can name her."

"What should I name her?" Sango asked everyone.

"Cream!" Koga suggested.

"Luna!" A girl with short black hair said.

"How about Pearl?"

"Kilala!" A tall blond suggested.

"Or better yet, Kirara!" Ayame said.

"Sunshine!"

"Miroku!" Miroku said.

Sango shook her head firmly at Miroku.

"It's a girl! I'm not going to call her the name of a perverted guy!"

"Sunset!"

"Luna!"

"Potatoface!"

The last one came from Inuyasha. Kagome caught his eye and smiled. InuYasha smiled back.

Sango thought for a moment.

"I like Kirara the best."

---

The party was over. The crowd started to drizzle out of Sango's home. Kagome was one of the last to leave.

"Hey Kagome! Thanks for coming, and thanks for Kirara!" Sango said to her.

"You're welcome!" Kagome replied.

"You're present was the best one I've ever gotten." Sango said to her.

Kagome smiled.

"Best friends?" Sango asked.

"Best friends."

---

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was working on my other fanfics. **

**School's starting soon, so I might not update as often. I'll try my best to update at least two fanfics every week. **

**Please review!**


End file.
